seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kokuryu
Kokuryu is a farmer from Nofu Island, where Jonathan Arleigh was sent after his defeat in the hands of Admiral Kaifeng. He is the caretaker of several cattle and horses, with one of them being taken into Jonathan's custody and later will become one of the members of the Purple Ragtime Pirates. Appearance Kokuryu is a regular-sized human and is dwarfed by the 9-and-a-half-foot Jonathan. He has a stout body and dressed like a normal farmer, wearing a brown hat, a midsleeved plaid orange shirt and denim overalls. Abilities and Powers Kokuryu is more powerful than he appears, as he can carry boulders larger than him and can carry two cows with only his raw strength. He can slice through boulders by chopping it using his hands. Generally, Kokuryu was regarded as one of the most powerful neutral civilians in the universe that people from neighboring islands even say that he is too overpowered for a regular farmer. Weapons He wields two weapons, a whip used for cows and horses and a shotgun he uses in hunting. Haki Kokuryu is the only known civilian to have knowledge of Haki. He first demonstrated his usage of Kenbunshoku Haki when he was trying to catch a wild boar. He was later seen using Busoshoku Haki to chop boulders into their refined sizes more easily. This is to make a stove for the boar Kokuryu shot earlier. History Jonathan's escape from Kaifeng When he noticed a large plume of smoke coming from his field, he immediately came there and was surprised when he saw Jonathan, a human much larger than him. He immediately rushed Jonathan to his house, but the latter immediately fainted. When he woke up, Kokuryu tried to calm Jonathan down but the latter kept resisting to go back and fight Kaifeng once again. However, after realizing that his friends are too far away, Jonathan stop resisting and started to calm down. Kokuryu gave Jonathan a tour of the farm he lives and works, and people from around the world said his farms gave one of the best cattle meat in the world. Jonathan was immediately fascinated and asked for some of his products. Kokuryu agreed to say so, and Jonathan said that the meat is very delicious and wants the former to give him every week, but Kokuryu rather said that Jonathan will eat as much as he wants. Handing over Kaiser Slautern to Jonathan On the next day, Jonathan and Kokuryu roamed the farm again and the former saw a pale-looking horse in its barn. Jonathan asked Kokuryu who is that horse, and Kokuryu replied it is Kaiser Slautern, who refuses to eat more than once a day. Jonathan asked him to take care of Kaiser, but Kokuryu said he might be unable to feed it properly but Jonathan said that he only wanted to try. Kokuryu finally agreed. A few days later, Kokuryu was shocked when Kaiser immediately sprung out of its pale and sickly condition and thanked Jonathan for it. Kokuryu finally handed the horse over to Jonathan. Meeting Roronoa Zoro A few days later, an old man named Roronoa Zoro met Jonathan and Kokuryu, and this surprised Jonathan since he was surprised upon seeing the "Right Hand of Straw Hat Luffy". Zoro said to Jonathan that he must be Jonathan Arleigh, the captain of the "Tendokyo Thirteen". Jonathan immediately said yes and added that he would be the Pirate King. Zoro immediately remembers Luffy in the personification of Jonathan and said afterwards that people like him should train to become a lot stronger. Zoro, Jonathan and Kaiser left the island and the latter two bid farewell to Kokuryu. After timeskip Kokuryu is seen sitting comfortably on a soft couch while reading a newspaper and smiled when he saw the news of Jonathan and his crew's return. Category:Civilians Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users